Princess and Teoria
by phantom-san
Summary: T for Language. someone is within arms reach of beating Falis's most bounty collected record, why has Kaito been hanging around Doctor.A's old office? and who is this new bounty hunter and how is he related to Teoria? only time will tell (i suck at summerys just check it out if you want) Genre: drama, romance, Fanstasy, faimly


So I just had the urge to write this I dunno why- Leo and Mi-ki weren't created for this they are actually made for BeyBlade but I like adapting them to new surroundings and fandom's so imam try it here. Dunno how it will work out but what eves, so here I go.

Mi-ki scanned the forest below her keeping watch, a massive creature ran past her. Mi-ki froze for a moment but shook her self out of it "Leo Its headed to you!" Mi-ki called landing on the ground from the tree she was in. "Heh, No problem!" Leo stood ready for the beast, every forest has a '_Guardian' _though in Leo's opinion they aren't really guarding the forest when they terrorize the villages constantly. Leo couldn't complain though- they have great bounties.

The beast ran straight to Leo, Leo smirked "that's your last mistake!" Leo plunged his sword in to the beast's skull, he pulled it out and stabbed the heart for good measure- the last time he didn't do that he got the scare he has on his neck. "All clear Mi-ki." Leo said knowing his sister wasn't far. "Leo you got blood on your clothes again- can't you be more careful?" Sighing an shaking her head she opened a small leather book. "Okay, so if we add this to our total…- we are one guardian away from beating Falis the bounty hunter's record of most bounty collected." Leo's eye grew wide "your not joking are you?"

"Nope- the nearest city is Forland so we can collect the bounty there as long as we bring a horn with us to prove it." Leo nodded and started cutting the horn off. He couldn't wait to break the record of his idol, an it was so close. It's a sham she vanished; he would have given anything to meet her. Leo picked Mi up and let her sit on his shoulders while he walk- she had to navigate and she would be the klutz to walk into a tree or off a cliff while reading.

0o0o0o0o0The Next day0o0o0o0o0o0

Jodu walked swiftly down the hall "Alita where have you gone now!" the girl with blue-ish purple hair poked her head out from around the corner "Jodu? Has she ran off again." The girl laughed slightly at the thought "Ah, Milano- have you seen her?"

"No I'm sorry grandfather I haven't, but don't be too hard on her she isn't use to having all these lessons- she is the best bounty hunter there is." Jodu snickered slightly "Not for long."

"Jodu?" Milano tilted her head in confusion, Falis had racked up thousands of gold pieces how could someone beat her- she had the help of two Cyborgs as well. "Today a young man and his sister collected their bounty for killing a Forest guardian- you do remember what that is right?"

"Yes grandfather, but how do you know this?"

"I know because the queen told the task master to send who ever is even close to breaking her record to report to the palace an they are waiting in the throne room for her."

"Which is why your trying to find her." No sooner did Milano say that Alita turned the Corner "Oh Jodu- I was just walking around having a stiff back and wearing a this contraption' she gestured to the corset 'just don't mix- but I heard you say I have guests." Before Jodu could explain she was already rushing to the throne room. '_who on earth could be close to breaking my record? They couldn't be close enough for the task master to send them to me! Could they!?'_ Jodu and Milano follow behind Alita as she heads to the throne room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mi-ki looked around at décor for the room "I know it the throne and ballroom but it seems a bit bare-' Mi-ki stopped when she heard little clinks- her money pouch had a hole again 'I just fixed this" Mi-ki whined as Leo looked out the window "I just hope her highness gets here soon- I did promise you we would sleep at an inn tonight, but if she dosen't get her ass-" "what was that mister Adams?" the short balled man with a firm tone spoke cutting Leo off. Leo smirked and stood a bit taller hand resting on the hip opposite of his sword. "'bout time she got here- we have places to be."

"You will not treat one of the royal family as your are treating me now." Alita walked in behind Jodu. "Y-your highness" Mi-ki stuttered bowing- Leo gave a small mocking bow "nice of you to join us your highness- now if I may ask why were we sent here?" Leo looked the princess over- nothing special just a pampered brat. Leo glanced to the girl that walked in behind the queen- Leo was shocked the bounty hunter Falis?! Leo had only ever caught one look at her but it was definitely her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Alita looked over Leo- Tall, tan, hair as dark as night and deep amethyst eyes. Though he was lean his muscles showed enough to know he was strong but not enough to be a body builder, his attitude toward her is what caught her attention, he didn't care if he was punished? She could respect that- and he looked the part too- as he turned his head away to move his hair she caught a glimpse of his earring as well. The queen was interested to say the least. "You are the ones who are close to beating Falis the bounty hunter's record- correct? Did you know?" if they didn't know the record she was gonna be pissed. "Of course we knew about the record- we kept track of how close we were to it from day one." Leo felt slightly offended how would he not know? He was there when Falis was awarded with the record and she still kept going high and higher. Leo locked Eyes with the Queen and got a strange sense of déjà vu, he feel like he was looking into Falis's eyes like he did when she got the award. Leo shook he head "what's going on here?' Leo raised his arm and pointed to Milano 'why is bounty hunter Falis a handmaid?"

"Leo!" Mi-ki shouted- he should know better than to say such things, though she dose have an uncanny resemblance to Falis.

Milano was shocked; he was the first to notice. How were they going to pull this off? Milano walked down towards Leo and rested a hand on the one he was pointing at her- gently pushing it back to his side "I know I look like her but I'm not Falis- my name is Milano." Leo narrowed his eyes he brushed hair away from her face "I'm not stupid- I crafted a plan to beat Falis's record in one year- I think I know my rival when I see her…though something is off' Leo scanned her face 'your eyes- you aren't Falis"

"See I told you" her hand still rested on Leo's, Leo moved away and turned back to the queen "back to why we're here- why are we here?"

"To celebrate of course- your about to be my- Falis's record right?" Alita laughed afterwards to try an cover up her slip. "Your record?" Leo caught the slip but waved it away- "unless it's an early reward I'm not interested- c'mon Mi." Leo turned to leave- he was so close to breaking that record he wanted to do it soon. "Mr. Adams, where do you plan to go? Its dark out and the Inns don't take two people of the opposite gender in the same room unless your married- and that bounty isn't enough for two rooms after the dinner you two ate. Mi-ki blushed feeling awkward that he knew they ate way more than should be possible. Leo turned around swiftly "there is always the forest to sleep in"

"Leo- you promised me we'd stay somewhere with a bath." Leo scratched his head "we will just not-"

"At and inn' Milano interrupted 'if its alright with you, your majesty may they stay the night?" Milano bowed, Mi-ki followed suit and Leo crossed his arms looking the other way. Alita nodded "they may stay- Milano take care of the girl. Jodu you're to show him to his room. Alita sat on her throne and smiled watching the four leave. Once they were out of sight she sighed and looked down the hall where Leo walked into the dark. "He knew right away.- where have I seen him before?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jodu showed Leo his room "this is where you'll be staying for the night" Jodu said bowing. Leo nodded "Thanks" Leo flopped on to the couch after dumping his stuff on the floor. "what are you doing?"

"hmm?' Leo turned and looked at Jodu 'Mi-ki gets the bed so I'm sleeping on the-"

"NO! A young man and young women will not share the same room- she is across the hall if you absolutely need her. The bath is down the hall I will have Milano fetch you when its ready for you- I will find you some clothes that aren't covered in blood." With that Jodu walked off. "Wait- black, they have to be black"

"Why black- because it's your image?" Jodu scoffed

"You could say that" Leo smirked and went back into his room. He undid his belt and placed it on the table with his sword- he untied his boots and waited for Milano to come get him. Leo flopped on to the bed, he couldn't remember the last time he slept in actual bed. Sitting up he looked out the window next to his bed an into the courtyard '_Heh that's funny I feel like I should know this place. Of course I should it's the palace- no its different.'_ Leo saw a small child running around the court yard for a bit and then he faded away, then Leo's vision blurred and he was running around a bush over and over again- looking for- "Ack!" Leo held his head in his hands pain reverberating through out his body. He opened an eye a crack and saw he was still in his room. '_What was that?'_

Alita was walking to her room "_Ack!"_ Alita rushed to the sound she heard and saw it lead to the boy from earlier, she still didn't catch his name. "Are you alright?" Alita put her hands on his shoulders an something surged through them both. Leo stopped holding his head, the pain gone and looked up at her "you felt that too?" Alita nodded she still felt it slightly something was…almost shocking them. Alita shook her head and looked back at Leo "are you all right you looked like you were in pain."

"I-I was I'm fine now though."

"What happened?"

"I don't remember- it must have just been from my being exhausted" Leo trailed off when his Amethyst eye's locked with Alita's crimson ones again "I don't think I caught your name, your highness"

"Alita Forland, an yours?"

"Leo Adams" Alita's hands were still on Leo's shoulders as they spoke.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

If someone could tell me the correct spelling for Jodu that would be helpful! :D


End file.
